Never Let Me Go
by Midnitestar421
Summary: The NSFW chapters that coincide with "Company That You Keep". Lemony and Karmagisa filled.
1. Chapter 1

**One Rainy Afternoon (Ch 11)**

"Mom?"

The one word seemed to echo into the dark hallway, hanging in the air.

The bluenette beside Karma walked towards the staircase and tried again.

"Mom, are you home?" he called up, only to be meant with silence.

"Hm, guess she's not home. Come on, let's go change."

Karma let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as the other motioned for him to follow up the stairs.

He looked down at his sopping wet black basketball shorts and red tank top.

 _Thank god she's not home_ , he thought. Especially due to the condition they were both in.

That afternoon, a random summer storm had caught them on their way back to Nagisa's house, only to find them both without umbrellas…

And both them without a care about it.

 _I guess that's what young love does_ , Karma thought and then immediately turned red.

Since when had he become the sappy one?

 _Whatever_ , he thought as he made his way up the stairs, a trail of water droplets left in his wake.

Up the stairs, he made his way to Nagisa's room where Nagisa was busy emptying out a white laundry basket to put their wet clothes in so that he could put them in the dryer.

Karma took this opportunity to just lean in the doorway, admiring his bluenette as the other shoved his clean clothes in a nearby dresser.

Nagisa's white tank top was now flushed against his pale skin underneath, giving Karma a veiled view of his chest and small waist.

His blue hair was no longer in pigtails but now resting on his shoulders, just as wet as his clothes, the blue strands sticking to his skin and along the sides of his face.

Karma held back the temptation to lap up the water drops left behind as he continued admiring him.

The bluenette was also wearing basketball shorts. Although they were not as forgiving as Karma's since they were light grey and were already a little tight on Nagisa before.

Now they seemed to be a little tighter after being wet, especially in….certain areas.

Before his thoughts got the best of him, Karma swallowed audibly to gain the other's attention.

"Cleaning up just for little ole' me? You shouldn't have," the redhead teased, causing Nagisa to jump a little.

A faint blush appeared on the smaller boy's face as Karma sauntered over to stand right in front of him.

He could feel Karma's hot breath on his skin, causing him to shudder and reminding him that they still needed to change out of their wet clothes before they would catch a cold.

"I…I emptied out a basket for our wet clothes. So…so I could dry them," he managed to stumble out, the proximity of the taller boy getting to him.

Karma pulled the bluenette into an embrace and kissed his damp forehead. He could feel both of their heartbeats growing wild at the sudden contact.

Even after almost a year since they had confessed, being so close still held such an effect. And like a magnets, they were drawn to each other so naturally. Karma couldn't help but to suggest being….closer.

"Then allow to help you out of those wet clothes," he boldly whispered against the bluenette's forehead.

Nagisa suddenly pulled away from the redhead to look at him to see if he was being serious.

Golden eyes honed in on him, a devilish smirk across his face as he caught Nagisa's chin in between his fingertips.

"But…but….my mom…."

"Isn't home, now is she?" the redhead interrupted him and then pressed his eager lips against the others.

Nagisa tensed up as Karma's other hand played with the hem of his tank top but soon relaxed into Karma's kisses that continued to be soft and reassuring.

Soon the redhead's lips traveled away from the others and trailed down his jaw, finding their way along his neck.

Nagisa stifled a moan from the sensation and couldn't help but melt into Karma's lips.

This gave Karma the green light to go harder, his mouth now lightly sucking on the junction of Nagisa's neck and shoulder, earning him a whimper from the other.

Feeling satisfied from that response he pulled away to look at Nagisa, whose eyes were closed in pleasure.

He also seemed to be shivering a little from the touches but also from…

"Nagisa, you're gonna catch a cold if we don't get these wet clothes off you."

The bluenette only nodded and Karma's hands were pulling up his tank top so slowly that Nagisa could feel his skin peeling away from the wet, flimsy material, causing sensations he never felt before.

It felt good to be rid of the wetness but the sudden skin exposure caused goosebumps across his chest and for his little pink nubs to grow taunt.

He moaned involuntarily once the shirt was completely off and then his eyes flew up in embarrassment.

"Um…sorry…" he muttered, trying to get a hold of his senses.

Karma leaned in, kissing the poor boy before saying, "it's okay. I like seeing you like this."

This only made the bluenette to blush harder but Karma didn't care and soon stepped back to pull off his own tank top, revealing his own goose bumped yet muscular chest.

Nagisa swallowed hard.

Karma was so…breathtakingly hot, Nagisa felt himself oogling him like a school girl. He couldn't help it, really.

Even though they had seen other half naked before during middle school P.E. or when they went swimming; something about being so close like this caused Nagisa to feel hot all over.

Karma was feeling it too as he admired the smaller boy's pale frame and slender waist.

Sure he had felt the slender wait through clothes before but he only _dreamed_ of feeling it with his bare hands, skin to skin.

He shuddered at the thought as his eyes found Nagisa's, whose eyes were filled with a wild lust that Karma was sure that he was mirroring back to the bluenette. But he still wanted to make sure they were on the same page nonetheless. As much as Karma wanted this, he wanted Nagisa to want it just as much, no regrets.

"Y-you….okay," Karma stumbled as he noticed Nagisa's form starting to tremble again.

"Y-yeah….just…just cold. Y-you?"

Karma closed the gap between them once again and leaned down and kissed Nagisa softly on the lips.

"Yeah, do you…want to…continue?" Karma asked in between hurried kisses.

Nagisa only nodded silently but his tongue suddenly slipping into Karma's mouth told Karma that he was more than ready for them to continue on.

And they did, kissing hard, tongues exploring the other's, lips smacking against each other's until Karma pushed Nagisa back onto his nearby bed.

Scooted them both up completely onto the bed, Karma continued kissing Nagisa, peppering his lips down the other's neck and even lower.

Nagisa was starting to feel helpless and was about say something until he noticed Karma hovering over one of his pebbled nipples.

And with one lash of that long, pink tongue, Nagisa moaned out his name instead, his back arching involuntarily into Karma's hot mouth.

His helplessness was long forgotten as a new feeling uncurled from within. Something so raw and so foreign but felt so good all at the same time.

So good in fact, he could feel his little grey shorts tightening….

He moaned again as Karma licked and teased the other nub as he positioned his body right on top of Nagisa's.

"K-Karma, my…my…shorts…."

Feeling a bulge pressed against his own, the redhead shot up, his eyes growing wide.

This only caused Nagisa to look away in embarrassment.

"Pl-please…don't l-look at me like that…" he managed to breathe out.

Karma started to feel guilty as looked down at their…shared problem.

He swallowed. Hard. He didn't know if he should continue, although he really, really wanted to.

"S-sorry, Nagisa. I guess I got….carried away," he apologized and was about to get up until he felt Nagisa's hand on his arm, urging him to look back up at the bluenette.

"No…it…it's okay, K-Karma. But…my shorts…are getting…my…my sheets….wet."

Karma sat stunned.

Wait, he was allowed to go on?

More so, Nagisa wanted _him_ to take off his shorts for him?

Karma swallowed hard again. He couldn't believe what they were about to do.

Something he only had imagined late night when he was alone and in the privacy of his bedroom.

And now here Nagisa was, laying underneath him, eager and waiting for the redhead's next move.

Clearing his throat and gaining his confidence back, he smirked down at the boy underneath him.

"So what you're saying is that you want _me_ to take off _your_ shorts huh? Wow, Nagisa I never knew you could be so lewd," he teased, just to make the situation as little less….stifling.

"Shut-shut up, Karma. Or do you want to stop here?"

Karma almost choked at Nagisa's tone. Since when had he gotten so bold?

"Ho, ho don't think it matters to me if we stop here, baby. You're the one with the tight shorts here. I can always finish myself off later, that's not a problem."

The redhead knew he was only annoying the hell out of the other. But he didn't care. He needed to be the one in charge here.

Before Nagisa could respond though, Karma was already working the other's shorts off along with his underwear down his legs and onto the floor.

He was then back to Nagisa's nipples, licking and sucking on them before the bluenette could even protest. And now with his hardened length exposed paired with Karma's constant licks, it was all becoming too much for his nervous system to handle.

Then Karma's wet shorts pressed against him and Nagisa suddenly felt embarrassed about being the only one completely naked in the situation.

So with trembling hands, he slipped between their hot bodies and underneath the waistband of Karma's shorts, causing the other's body to still.

But that didn't stop Nagisa, who was now more than determined to feel Karma against him skin to skin. And with said determination, his hands got bolder, finding their way around Karma's cock, wanting nothing more than to hear the redhead moan and succumb to him.

Karma stopped his ministrations, a shudder going through his body as he looked up at Nagisa who continued to hold onto his manhood.

Only to find bloodlust in those big blue eyes, causing a low growl to come out of Karma as he moved up to capture the other's lips once more.

Anything to muffle the moans that were beginning to shake his body as the bluenette started to stroke his long length.

His own hands found Nagisa's member and began squeezing him, earning him a yelp from the other.

As they continued to explore each other's shared problem, moaning into each other's mouth, Karma started to wonder if he should stop them or if they should keep going.

It's not like he wanted to stop there but with both him and Nagisa in full lust mode, he wasn't sure if he had enough self-control at this point to stop if they went any further.

And just when he felt himself starting to the near the point of no return, the front door was opened and slammed shut.

"Nagisa, I'm home," a woman's voice sounded out.

They both immediately froze only to hear footsteps in the main hallway.

"Nagisa? Are you home? Why is there puddles of water all over the floor?"

With one last squeeze causing Nagisa's eyes to grow wide, Karma hopped off him, gathering his tank top and looking for a place to hide.

Nagisa was still for a moment before he also hopped off his bed, frantically looking for something to cover his nakedness up.

"Nagisa, why aren't you answering me? Are you upstairs?"

The creek of the stairs caused Nagisa's heart to jump out of his chest. He was still butt naked and Karma was still in sight.

Quickly he grabbed a pair of nearby sweatpants, throwing them at Karma and pointed him towards his bedroom closet.

The footsteps were growing closer up the stairs.

Nagisa slipped on a pair of pajama pants, kicking his wet shorts and underwear under his bed.

With no time to decent himself, Karma concealed himself inside of the closet, quietly shutting the door just as Nagisa's mother appeared in his doorway.

"Nagisa? Why didn't you answer me? I have been calling for you," she asked with a hand on her hip.

Nagisa licked his lips nervously as he tried not to glance at the closet door.

"Sorry Mom, guess I had my headphones in too loud. I was just changing out of my wet clothes. Got caught in the rain on the way from school," he replied sheepishly, as he nervously scratched behind his neck.

He was met with silence as his mom glared at his half naked form. He was really hoping she couldn't see his deflating erection as he stood there.

"I see."

"Yeah, uh, sorry about the puddles in the hallway, I'll be down to clean the mess once I put a shirt on,"

He was hoping that was enough to get her to leave but she still stood there eyeing him suspiciously.

"Right. Well be sure to clean it up right away. I can't have my house looking like a pigsty because of my irresponsible teenage son."

With that last remark she turned to leave the room as was about to head down the stairs when she stopped and turned back around to face Nagisa, a dark storm clouding over her face.

"Mom?" he whispered, knowing exactly what that face met.

Instantly she was stomping back into his room, searching frantically around it.

"Where is he?" she demanded as she tore off Nagisa's blankets from his bed.

"Who Mom?" he asked nervously as she looked under his bed next.

"Don't play stupid with me, Nagisa. His shoes are down stairs at the door. I know Karma is here," she snapped as she look under his desk, throwing his desk chair back and then getting up and heading for the closet door.

Shit.

Before she could reach the doorknob though, Nagisa was standing in front of the door, his arms opened defensively.

"Get out of the way, Nagisa. I know that little shit is in there isn't he?"

"Mom, please don't. He was just dropping me off, we didn't mean to get the house dirty."

"Then why is he hiding. Come out of there Karma. I know you're in there," she yelled at the door.

"Mom, he can't. He was changing out of his wet clothes when you came home. He's not….decent."

Nagisa's voice was even but his heart was pounding into his ears. If his mom saw Karma in the state he was in…..

…..Suddenly the door behind Nagisa was opening and Nagisa's mother took that opportunity to push her son out of the way and swing the door open to find Karma standing Nagisa's sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips.

Nagisa licked his lips at the sight before him.

"Yo," Karma smirked, his arms folded across his lean chest.

His mother didn't find him as attractive as Nagisa did as she pointed towards the bedroom door.

"Get out."

And with a wink towards Nagisa, Karma strolled out of his bedroom to leave poor Nagisa to face his mother alone.

Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's some more side smut while I continue working on the main story!**

 **Ps: I sadly do not own Assassination Classroom :(**

* * *

Karma's hands were still cupping Nagisa's face when he felt the sudden urge to kiss him and to forget about everything…to just make everything better.

And before he could stop himself, his lips found the other's as he leaned over, feeling those soft yet oh so familiar lips.

He felt Nagisa stiffen at first but then relax, the kiss deepening and Nagisa's mouth opening, coaxing Karma's to the do the same.

Karma found himself not backing down as his tongue met Nagisa's, his hands now wrapped up in his silky, damp blue strands.

Karma's brain was telling him this was all a bad idea but his heart…his heart…

"Karma?" Nagisa panted in between their kisses.

"Yes?" he moaned.

"Do…do you still have it? The…the necklace?"

Karm stiffened at his question, causing the bluenette to stop kissing him and to look at the redhead.

"Of course, Nagisa. We made promises with those necklaces right?" Karma responded as he pressed Nagisa back against him.

Nagisa smiled and then returned his lips to Karma's, his hands making their way up Karma's shirt, and Karma's hands frantically undoing the front of the bluenette's pants.

It had been way too long since he had Nagisa like this and he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

With a burst of energy, Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa as he lifted them both off the floor, Nagisa's legs automatically wrapping around Karma so easily.

Karma was stumbling trying to keep Nagisa up as he pushed him back against the wall.

His lips moved from Nagisa's and began attacking the smaller man's neck.

"What happened to you Karma? You never had trouble lifting me before?" Nagisa teased as he held on to the other, exposing his neck for better access.

Karma grunted and snapped his hips up against Nagisa's, earning him a yelp before he responded.

"Maybe somebody has put on some weight, ever considered that?"

But Karma's words were nothing more than to just tease the bluenette. If anything Nagisa had seemed smaller, if that could even possible.

Karma just wasn't ready to admit that it had been a long, long time since he had carried someone like this.

Well ever since Nagisa, really. Karma never touched Manami like this.

As if Nagisa could tell Karma's mind was wondering, he tugged at Karma's hair.

"Hey, don't let me fall," Nagisa panted, his legs starting to slip from Karma's waist.

Karma heaved Nagisa back up around him and walked them over to his desk, where he plopped down Nagisa.

"Sorry, where we?" he asked before attacking Nagisa's lips again.

Nagisa moaned in his mouth as he worked to unbutton Karma's shirt, only to grow frustrated and ripped it off.

Karma pulled the rest of the shirt off and tossed it aside, pulling his undershirt over his head and tossing that as well.

Nagisa's greedy hands were instantly on his bare chest, running up and down his nipples and abs, dragging his nails as he did so.

Karma growled at the feeling and rutted his erection against Nagisa's in eagerness.

"K-karma, please…" Nagisa whimpered and Karma didn't need to hear another word.

His hands were already busy dragging Nagisa's pants and boxers down, pulling them completely off the other.

Karma watched them flutter to the ground before looking back at Nagisa.

And damn was he a sight for sore eyes.

There he was, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen and his eyes half lidded with lust.

He was naked with his legs spread, his small cock standing at attention as he sat on Karma's desk.

Like he was meant to be there.

Karma licked his lips as he stood there, undoing his belt from his pants, his eyes never leaving Nagisa's.

Nagisa was getting antsy as he waited for Karma so he started stroking himself watching as Karma pulled out his own cock.

It was just as Nagisa remembered. Thick yet long. And Nagisa couldn't wait to have it inside of him.

Karma moved so that he was in between Nagisa's pale slender legs before grabbing Nagisa's jaw and kissing down his neck.

His fingers traveled down between the bluenette's legs and brushed against his hole, earning him a moan.

"Has it been awhile Gisa~?"

Nagisa whimpered and moved so that Karma's finger was sucked into his entrance.

It had been awhile for Nagisa but he wasn't about to admit that, not now at least.

Karma felt Nagisa clench around his finger and smirked.

"Guess I'll take that as a yes."

And then he pulled his finger out to spit on it before pushing it back in.

"Better?" he asked.

Nagisa closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt Karma move around inside of him.

"M-more," he breathed.

Karma moved to spit on a second finger before pushing it in, scissoring and stretching Nagisa's insides.

Nagisa moaned as he felt a burning sensation but still he panted, "More!"

Karma pushing in another finger as Nagisa started stroking himself again, hoping the pleasure would wash out the pain.

And then Karma brushed against his sweet spot and Nagisa ached his back into, letting go of his cock to cling on to Karma's back.

"That the spot, baby? Even after all these years, I still know you inside and out," Karma cooed as he started to pump his fingers faster.

Nagisa moaned in response as he held on for dear. He was being impatient but he knew Karma would take care of him.

The redhead pulled his fingers out though and brought the head of his cock to Nagisa's opening and rubbed against the twitching hole.

He was just as impatient as the bluenette.

"You ready for me, baby?" he asked with a lust filled voice.

Nagisa looked at Karma with big eyes.

"Yes baby, take me."

Karma leaned over smashing his lips against the other's as he slowly made his way into Nagisa's tight, tight hole.

Looked like it had been awhile, he thought as he tried not to pound into that wonderful, tight heat that was Nagisa.

Nagisa was dragging his nails down Karma's long, muscular back, knowing he was leaving marks and not giving a damn. Being one with Karma yet again was everything Nagisa wanted and needed. And he would be damned if he didn't properly it.

Nagisa pulled away from Karma's lips, salvia connecting them still when he said, "Y-you can move now."

He watched Karma's eyes turn darker as he pressed his forehead against Nagisa's and pulled out only to slam back inside of the bluenette.

Nagisa couldn't take his eyes from Karma's as he felt the other thrust faster and faster.

His legs were wrapped around Karma in a vice grip, his ankles locked together as Karma pounded him against the desk.

His cock was bouncing freely as he continued to hold on to Karma's back, enjoying the feel of his own claw marks on the other's back.

He was a moaning, hot mess when he arched his back hoping to get Karma to hit that sweet spot again.

And when Karma did, it was pure ecstasy.

"K-k-karma," he moaned as he continued to press his forehead against the other's.

That one moan caused Karma to go wild as he picked up his pace, getting closer to his own orgasm.

He wanted them to cum together though so he took one of Nagisa's hands and put on his cock.

"Stroke yourself baby, I'm close," he said as he held onto the desk, nearing his limit.

Nagisa did as he was told, pumping himself furiously as he felt his own peak rising.

And then with one more thrust against his prostrate, Nagisa was seeing stars, leaning his head back, pressing Karma's head against his collarbone as he came hard as he screamed Karma's name.

Karma looked up to watch Nagisa cum, feeling the other tightening around him, causing him to hit his own peak.

"N-n-nagisa," he groaned as he came deep in Nagisa, thrusting once more as he rode out his orgasm.

Karma buried his head into Nagisa's neck as Nagisa laid flat against mahogany desk, exhausted and sated.

He wrapped his arms around Karma and began stroking his hair as he let his legs fall to the side.

He could feel Karma still inside of him but he didn't care. Right now all he wanted was to be one with Karma before he had to go home and forced to forget this all had happened.

"Damn that was amazing," Karma said into Nagisa's neck.

"Yeah it was," Nagisa replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Karma leaned up just enough to look at the other but still keeping them together.

"Are you regretting it now?" he asked.

Nagisa shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Are you," he asked quietly.

Karma leaned down and kissed Nagisa.

"No, I could never regret being with you because….I still love you,"

There were silent tears falling down Karma's face and onto Nagisa's which caused Nagisa to still and cup Karma's face.

"Karma…" Nagisa frowned and brushed the tears away.

"Nagisa, do you still love me? Please say you do. Please tell me this isn't a one-time thing. I can't imagine losing you again," Karma choked out as more tears dripped on Nagisa's face.

Nagisa couldn't take seeing Karma upset like this. It was such rare sight to see him so unhinged, all because of Nagisa.

He was trying to be the logical one out of the two, he really was, but with those golden eyes filling up with more tears, waiting for his response, Nagisa found himself speaking from his heart instead of his head.

"Karma, of course I still love you. I never stopped," Nagisa said and he meant every word as he kissed away Karma's tears.

They moved from the desk to the nearby lounge area of Karma's office where they laid side by side on the leather couch. They were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, their legs and arms entangled to the point where Nagisa wasn't sure where his leg started and Karma's ended.

They stayed this way until the wee hours of the morning, when Karma slipped out of Nagisa's arms and went back home to his wife, leaving behind a love note for Nagisa to wake up to.

A love note that promised Karma's return in the morning and his heart to Nagisa.

Nagisa never knew what Karma's excuses were for the future late nights that would end up like this one.

But he found himself not caring as he finally got to hold Karma like this once again.

Hoping Karma would never let him go


End file.
